James Claus/Transcript
mission starts on a rooftop in [[Sentry Town]. When the mission starts, the player will get a call from Joey.] JOEY: You know what day it is! JAMES: No, I don't. Because it's night. JOEY: Ahh, don't give me that! It's Christmas Eve, bruh! Soon to be Christmas Day! JAMES: Yeah, few hours to be exact. But why should I care? I'm not a kid, I'm not getting any presents. JOEY: Yeah, I'm not either, which SUCKS! But you know what? Presents are not the point. The point of Christmas is to spread joy and hope to those who need it, and celebrate! JAMES: Joey, why did you call me? JOEY: OK, here's the deal. This city is filled with fear and despair. JAMES: No it's not! It was, and I took care of it! JOEY: You did clean up this city, James, but you didn't eradicate the fear completely. You have to admit that. JAMES: I see what you mean. Go on. JOEY: And it's Christmas! One of the best times of the year! I have a way you can spread that much-needed joy and hope to the city! JAMES: Uhh... Joey? I'm not sure where this is going. If you think... JOEY: Shush, child! Meet me at my place, we'll discuss! hangs up. JAMES: Hello? player must reach Joey's rooftop. When they do, a cutscene will play. On Joey's rooftop is the usual clutter, but there is a box and giant sack on the floor. JOEY: Ah, ya made it! Here's the deal. See that box over there? reaches for the box, picks it up and hands it to James, who is utterly confused. JOEY: Open it. opens it, and inside is a folded-up Santa costume. James drops it on the floor. JAMES: No. Oh no! Nope! What am I, "James Claus"? JOEY: Come on! You have to do it! I've got a giant sack of items on the floor over there! JAMES: Joey, NO! JOEY: OK, if you don't do this, you're not a hero. You'll ruin Christmas for everybody. JAMES: How dare you say I'm not a hero! I use my powers for good, not for embarrassment! JOEY: But heroes do what the people say, and make sacrifices for the greater good! JAMES: THIS is the greater good? Joey, I'm not doing this. JOEY: Oh yes you are. Otherwise... JAMES: Otherwise what? JOEY: Otherwise... I'll post that video of you tampering with the aura energy in my fart! JAMES: NO! You said you deleted that video! JOEY: I'm a man of many words, James. You should know this by now. JAMES: Blackmail. Typical. You know what? Fine. I'll do this to prove a point, to show I'm better than you. chuckle, showing friendship in dark times. JOEY: Alright, put that costume on, equip the sack, and start delivering! scene switches to James equipped with the costume on and the sack. The cutscene ends and the player can now control James. They must go to each rooftop designated by a waypoint, go near each chimney, and press a button next to the chimney which will show James putting a present down it. The player must do this 30 times in 10 minutes to win. will be cheering James on throughout the mission, through his [[bluetooth]. Once the player finishes the last present, James will run off-camera, and the camera will lift into the sky, showing the landscape of the entire city. A time-lapse will then play, showing the sun rise over the city, and the time in-game will now be morning.] Navigation Category:Side Mission transcripts (Shattered)